LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul P1/Transcript
(The scene is seen all black from Bwynraya's point of view as she sleeps) ???: *Voice* Mom. ???: *Voice* Mom wake up. Bwynraya: *Moans*...... ???: *Voice* Mom come on! (Bwynraya is then shown asleep as her four adopted Targhul, Ryan, Chance, Cait and Jay all sit on her) Jay: Mom please! Chance: It's play time! Bwynraya: *Moans and covers her face with a pillow* Cait: Mooooom! Bwynraya:...... Chance: *sigh* Nothing's working! Ryan: Now what do we do? Jay: Hmm.... Hey guys. (Jay whispers a plan and the kids all nod in agreement) Cait: Weeeell! Since mommy won't wake up, maybe we can play with her guns! Bwynraya: !!! Ryan: Oh yeah good idea Chance: Let's do it! (The 4 walk off) Bwynraya:.... *Thinking* They aren't gonna do it. They are just trying to trick you. (Bwynraya continues to try and sleep before she begins to sweat nervously) Bwynraya: *Thinking* They...won't do it. Would they....? Chance: *Sarcastic voice* Oh man look at this gun! Cait: *Sarcastic voice* So cool! Jay: *Sarcastic voice* Hey you think we could shoot it!? Bwynraya: !! Ryan: *Sarcastic voice* Oh look! I think I found how to shoot! I bet if I press this little thing here! Bwynraya: KIDS!!!! *Rushes out of bed* (Bwynraya runs out into the living room) Bwynraya: Kids! Don't- (Bwynraya instead finds the kids playing with toys) Cait: *Gasp* It worked! Chance: She's awake! Jay: I knew it would! Bwynraya:...………………… *Face palm* I knew it. I knew it, I knew it... (Bwynraya then feels as Ryan hugs her leg) Ryan: Now you can play with us! Cait: Yeah! Bwynraya: *Sigh* Is that what this was about? Cait: Yes! Jay: Come on mom! Play with us! Bwynraya: Kids. Infants: Yeah? Bwynraya: I am not happy. Infants: ? Bwynraya: You woke me up. ANd you made me think you were playing with my guns. And what is the rule on guns? Infants:...... Jay: *Sigh* Don't touch them.... Bwynraya: Yes. Why shouldn't you touch them? Cait: They are dangerous... Ryan: Guns kill people... Chance: Only adults who are mentally stable should be allowed to touch them... Bwynraya: Exactly. Chance: But look, all we're doing is playing! Cait: *Holds up doll* I've got my doll! Bwynraya: I know. Jay: Soooo, can we play now? Bwynraya: No. I need my coffee. I'll play after I've had my cups. And when I'm less angry. Infants:..... (Bwynraya walks off to the kitchen) Chance: Awww.... Ryan: We really messed up now.... Jay: Now what? Cait: L-Let's go try and cheer her up guys. Chance: You sure? Cait: Come on, she can't be mad forever. (The infants are silent as they crawl into the kitchen. Bwynraya is seen making coffee) Bwynraya: *Yawns*..... Cait: Mommy? Bwynraya: *Pour water in the maker* Yes? Cait: Are you mad at us? Bwynraya: *Sigh* No kids. I'm not mad at you. Chance: You sure? Bwynraya: Kids, this is probably the fourth time this week you've woke me up early for Play Time. You should know by now that I'm not a morning person. Jay: We know.... Bwynraya: Look, just let me drink my coffee and then we can play. You should be happy I have the day off today. Chance: *Gasp* Ryan: You do?? Bwynraya: Yeah I- Infants: YAY!!! Bwynraya: !!! …… Cait: Come on let's go play with toys while we wait! Jay: All right! (The four crawl off) Bwynraya:...… *Sighs* … I used to be more of morning person, but I am NOT a young woman anymore. (Bwynraya turns back to the coffee machine. It then cuts to later on as the babies are seen playing with their toys) Chance: *Playing with a toy airplane while making airplane noises* Runway, am I clear for landing? Ryan: Roger, you are clear for landing. (Chance then lands the plane) Chance: We have arrived! Ryan: Yay! (The two laugh before Bwynraya walks out of the kitchen) Bwynraya: You kids okay? Cait: Mmhm! Jay: We're fine mommy! Are you done your coffee? Bwynraya: Yep. Jay: Yes! Cait: Can you play then? Bwynraya: Yes I can- Infants: YAAAAAY!!! Bwynraya:...…… Chance: Here Mommy! The plane just landed! You can help it prepare for take off! Ryan: Yeah! Bwynraya: Umm, okay. (Bwynraya goes and sits on the floor) Chance: Alright, now you be air traffic control, and I'll be the pilot! Bwynraya: Alright. (Chance grabs the airplane) Chance: Okay air traffic control, am I clear for take off? Bwynraya:....Uhhhh.... Chance: I said, am I clear for take off? Bwynraya:... *Thinks for a moment* …. Uh.. N-Negative, negative you are not clear for take off. Chance: Huh?? Why? Bwynraya: We suspect a terrorist is on board the plane! We need to search it from top to bottom and see the passengers at once! Chance:......*Looks at Ryan* Ryan: Umm, mom? Bwynraya: Hm? Ryan: This isn't that military game we play, this is just some airport stuff. Chance: Yeah. Bwynraya: W-Well uhhh- Ryan: Oh wait! I got one! Negative pilot, there seems to be a highly dangerous bacteria growing in the cargo bay of the plane! We need to evacuate immediately and scan the passengers for infection! Chance: *Gasp* A disease?! On my amazing airplane?! How dare that disgusting microbe for trying to ruin our perfect flying day! Bwynraya:....*Sighs and clears throat* Oh no, and it seems it's a zombie virus too! Chance: *Gasp* ZOMBIES?! Cait: AHH!! ZOMBIES!! RUN AWAY!! Jay: What are we gonna do?! Bwynraya: Well, you should think fast.... (The four look in horror) Bwynraya: Because the zombies are hungry! (Bwynraya then grabs Chance and starts tickling him) Bwynraya: Grrrr! This zombie loves to eat Targhul! CHance: *Laughing* Noooo!! Haha! Ryan: CHANCE!!! HE'S BEING EATEN!!!! Cait: AND THEN THE ZOMBIE IS GONNA EAT US!!!! Jay Ryan and Cait: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! (Bwynraya continues tickling Chance until she looks at the other three) Ryan, Jay and Cait: !!! Bwynraya: Oooh, more Targhul! Chance: *Laughing* GUYS!! RUN!!! (The three scream and crawl away as Bwynraya starts to give chase with Chance still in her arms) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts